


Celebration of my OTP

by HeartOfGold15



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Feel free to submit ideas, Just lots and lots of fluff for my OTP, M/M, Multi, Other, There may be other ships mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 15:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11923716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartOfGold15/pseuds/HeartOfGold15
Summary: Lots of fluffy one shots, most featuring Crona x Death the Kid. Feel free to submit an idea or request a one shot.





	Celebration of my OTP

**Author's Note:**

> rip this has no plot whatsoever and it's barely 500 words

It was a cold autumn day, and the auburn leaves outside were soaked with rain. The wind gave them the appearance of shaking, as if from the temperature.

Crona watched idly from inside a huge library. The wet patches on their dress showed they were no stranger to the violent side of nature. They’d only intended to stay for an hour, but because of the storm, they'd been there for two. Kid is probably getting worried, they realized suddenly, but what were they to do? There was no car outside for them to drive home in, and they hadn't brought their cell, as they didn't want to deal with an angry librarian. No, it seemed they were doomed to stay until the rain stopped.

On the bright side, though, it gave them time to read up on their new hobby: botany. Plants were living things they knew how to deal with. They couldn't hurt Crona or yell at Crona or cause Crona pain; they were innocent, perfect little beings. Friends, they thought with a smile.

The enormous book in their hands was a little less than halfway through. They were a fast reader; a week ago they had only just started to read it. They took careful mental notes, often whispering passages to themself in a deathly quiet voice.

Speaking of death..

“Ahem.”

Crona turned and recognized the form of their boyfriend, Death the Kid. He was soaked from head to toe in rain and seemed peeved but relieved that he had found Crona at last. The sight alone required Crona to stifle his laughter the best he could, but a grin cracked through his calm expression.

“My prince,” Crona joked, “you came to rescue me.” He tossed a wide smile Kid’s way and stood up.

“And I got soaked in the process. Why don't you check that book out and we can go home?” Normally Kid would have been upset about how the book’s pages weren’t an even amount on both sides - he even felt his eyebrows twitch before he forced himself to look away - but thanks to therapy he managed to hold it in.

“You know how I feel about checking out books… I don't know how to deal with librarians,” Crona whined, though they weren't being completely honest. They’d spent a lot of time in the library and they'd gotten to know some of the workers pretty well. But there was just something magical about reading in a library as opposed to on the couch in their shared home… Kid rolled his eyes.

“Fine, I'll check it out for you. But if you don't turn it in on time, you'll be the one paying the fee.” Kid grabbed the book and went straight to the checkout counter, handing them his library card.

The librarian gave him a bag to carry the heavy book in, and Kid grabbed Crona’s hand as they walked out. It had stopped raining, thankfully, though there were still water droplets falling from the gutter above. Crona felt their hand being squeezed.

“Bring your cellphone next time so you can call before it starts pouring.”

Crona just giggled.

**Author's Note:**

> more exciting fics are to come I promise


End file.
